Flying Motorbikes
by direwolfprincess
Summary: Live today, regret tomorrow, don't fear falling, and see everything. An Izzy/Sirius one-shot. R and R!


_**Flying Motorbikes**_

**A/N: This was meant to be humorous, but I turned it into a bit of fluffy romantic sap for y'all by accident. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :)**

"Izzy please!" Sirius begged. "It'll be fun."

"It's a death trap," Izzy insisted, crossing her arms and staring at the menacing _thing _sitting in her driveway.

"_It _is actually called Stella." Sirius said, acting affronted, leaning on his motorbike.

"I'm not getting on that motorbike with you Sirius, and I'm pretty wild. Remember the Banshees of Bedlam concert?"

Sirius nodded, grinned. "Ohhh Yeeeee-ah."

Izzy pulled her jacket closer around her, brown hair whipping back and forth in the wind. "See, I'm not a coward, there's just no way you're getting me on that thing."

"Come on! It flies!" Sirius said it as if it were a selling point.

"Exactly," Izzy turned to head back inside her little house.

"Seriously. You will love the feel of it between your legs," Sirius said.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Who do you shack up with, Sirius, her or me?"

Sirius grinned. "See? The jokes are so much more fun now that you're not a virgin."

"No sex metaphors, no nothing, I'm not getting on that bike." Izzy began to walk back into the house but Sirius blocked her path, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leant forward, his hair forming a halo around her head.

"Why?"

"Because," Izzy pouted.

"Because why?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

"I won't."

"Good, because if you do I will curse you into next Tuesday, you git."

"Alright," Sirius chuckled. "Just tell me."

"No laughing."

"Sorry." Sirius schooled his features into a serious expression.

"I know I act all brave and stuff, 'cause I'm awesome," Izzy started.

"God, you sound like James," Sirius groaned.

Izzy fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "I could die any day working with the Order, but I'm afraid that if I get on the bike, I'll fall to my messy end, no doubt about it."

"You won't fall."

"But what if I do?"

Sirius brushed her hair off her forehead. "You're being irrational. I love you so much, that if there was any chance that you could be hurt, I would make it a rule that you were allowed nowhere near Stella."

Izzy smiled slightly. "You wouldn't let me fall?"

"I would never let you fall," Sirius promised. "When I think of losing you, when you're out with the Order, my chest gets all weird and I can't breathe, Iz. If you were to ever …"

"Don't say it," Izzy whispered.

"I would die. If you ever did, I would too." Sirius said firmly.

"Me too," Izzy whispered, standing on tip toes to kiss him gently.

Sirius deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair, desperately, as if it was a goodbye, as if they had to kiss like this and tell each other their feelings, and be alive, because at any moment, they could be dead.

After they broke apart, Sirius grinned. "Come on Iz, live in the moment."

She still eyed the bike with fear. "I don't know."

"The first seventh year dance that Lily and Prongs organised. What did you say before breaking out into Queen?"

"Live today, regret tomorrow." Izzy mumbled reluctantly.

"Exactly!" Sirius whooped. "Live today, regret tomorrow! Yeah!"

"Okay." Izzy agreed.

When he'd settle them both on the bike, Izzy clutching tightly to his waist, he chuckled. "I actually have to breathe."

Izzy loosened her grip. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright." Sirius kick started the bike. "We won't let you fall, will we Stell?" The bike growled in response as they roared up into the air.

"Sirius," Izzy yelled, face tucked into his back. "Someone could see!"

"That's the thrill!" He yelled back. "But the point is to make _you _see, Iz. Look around you!"

Izzy took a peek and saw everything spread out below her like a children's toy set. Cars looked like ants on the motorway, and she grinned at the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair. "I'm not going to fall," she laughed out loud.

"Of course you're not," Sirius responded.

And as they zoomed across the country side, literally floating on air, the daredevils simultaneously yelled, "_Live today, regret tomorrow!"_

**Reviews please!**


End file.
